We propose to continue our investigation of the activation of the sensory transduction mechanism of chemotaxis, and to deliniate further the role of the crystal induced chemotactic factor in acute crystal induced arthritis. The studies will be performed on peripheral blood neutrophils activated with chemotactic factors, utilizing receptor binding radioassays, phagocytosis radioassay and spectrophotometric and fluoremetric techniques.